August 13, 2012 Monday Night RAW
The August 13, 2012 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on August 13, 2012 at American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas. Episode summary Dolph Ziggler & The Miz crashed "Piper's Pit" featuring guest Chris Jericho After winning the RAWactive poll, Chris Jericho was amped to trade verbal barbs with "Rowdy" Roddy Piper in his first appearance on "Piper's Pit" … but Dolph Ziggler had some plans of his own. Accompanied by Vickie Guerrero, The Showoff called Piper's act "sad" and ripped his SummerSlam opponent with a string of insults. Y2J fired right back at Ziggler until The Miz interrupted Jericho and proclaimed he was taking over Piper's show. But as The Awesome One struggled to take the microphone away from Piper, The Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla punched Miz in the head, and also cleared the ring of Ziggler with Piper's help. Jericho then hoisted Ziggler's coveted Money in the Bank briefcase in the air as the crowd erupted in cheers for the invigorated Y2J. These rivals weren't done there, though, as Raw General Manager AJ Lee announced on Twitter that Jericho will square off with Ziggler and The Miz in a Triple Threat Match next! Chris Jericho vs The Miz vs Dolph Ziggler Chris Jericho opened as the early aggressor, isolating The Miz in the center of the ring and belting him with painful chops. The tables turned when Dolph Ziggler and The Miz formed a temporary alliance to double-team Jericho, but Miz prevented Ziggler from swiping a victory with a quick pinfall. Jericho rallied back and sent both opponents flying with huge back body drops over the ropes. As Y2J tried to isolate his rival Ziggler in the ring, The Showoff bumped him hard off the apron and straight into the announce table. Back in the ring, The Miz and Jericho traded punishing blows as Ziggler lurked on the outside. Every time The Showoff tried to get back into the matchup, he was tossed viciously off the ring apron. Ziggler finally found his way back into the ring after Jericho hit a Lionsault on The Miz and appeared close to a victory. The action got even more intense as Jericho superplexed Ziggler while The Miz snuck up from behind and powerbombed Jericho, with all three Superstars simultaneously taking a hard fall. Following a series of thrilling near pinfalls between Ziggler and Jericho, The Showoff prepared to go for the Zig Zag, but The Miz hit Dolph with the Skull-Crushing Finale. The Awesome One got a taste of his own medicine as Jericho stopped Miz from getting the pin, followed by a vicious Codebreaker on Ziggler. Y2J looked to have a three-count wrapped up, but Vickie Guerrero placed Ziggler's foot on the bottom rope. Undeterred by Vickie's interference, Jericho then countered The Miz's Skull-Crushing Finale into the Walls of Jericho. The submission maneuver made The Awesome One tap out, but unfortunately for Jericho, the referee didn't see it because of Vickie's distraction on the ring apron. Capitalizing on the Queen Diva's help, Ziggler slid into the ring and dropped Jericho with the Zig Zag from behind to win the match — and surged toward SummerSlam with his head high. Layla & Kaitlyn vs Eve Torres & Beth Phoenix Beth Phoenix showed off her impressive strength from the opening bell as she lifted Layla in the air for a press slam. Layla wriggled out of The Glamazon's clutches, however, and quelled attacks from both Beth and Eve, taking the opportunity to taunt and dance in the process. Kaitlyn was then tagged in by the Divas Champion and battled Eve, who gained an advantage by tossing her opponent hard off the turnbuckle. Kaitlyn appeared to be done for when Beth and Eve double-teamed her in the corner of the ring, but the former NXT winner rallied back and pulled off the upset by rolling The Glamazon into a pinfall. You can bet SmackDown General Manager Booker T was watching this matchup, days before Kaitlyn faces Eve on Friday night with a position in the GM's administration on the line. Results * Triple Threat Match: '''Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) defeated Chris Jericho & The Miz * '''Tag Team Match: Kaitlyn & Layla defeated Beth Phoenix & Eve Torres Media Category:2012 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Layla Category:Kaitlyn Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:Beth Phoenix Category:WWE television episodes